Ipod Shuffle
by Llama Lady Lily
Summary: You put your ipod on shuffle and stuff... Contains N/Y, Wyldon, Raoul, Shinko, Roald, Neal, and N/K Friendship fics :D


**Okay, so I read a bunch of the Ipod shuffle challenges, and I decided to do my own.**

**I admit I cheated. I listened to a couple of the songs twice. **

**None of it's mine. No profit, etc.**

**Kryptonite**

Neal sighed into the night. His wife lay blissfully asleep, her belly bulging.

"Mithros, give me the strength," Neal whispered. He didn't specify. He needed a lot of strength.

How could they do this? Oh, yes, they loved each other. Neal was a _second year Knight_! How was he supposed to raise children? What would happen if they wanted to become Knights? Would they be slain, like his brothers? Would they have the gift? What if they didn't look like him?

And, most terrifyingly of all, what if _she_ didn't love him anymore? Would she blame him if they were to choose a Knighthood?

"Mithros," he sighed again. "Give me strength."

**Brighter – Paramore**

Wyldon couldn't believe he was sitting here. He couldn't believe that after eight years, the bunch of rascals he'd chewed up, spit out and crushed into the ground had turned into Knights.

There was one in particular this year, that he never thought would never collect a shield.

Keladry of Mindelan.

She'd made it clear, though, that she was to be the best of them. The greatest Knight of the year, of his training, and, perhaps, the Realm. Queenscove was more of a healer, and he was her worst competition of the year. The last ha Minch had been excellent, but lacked her drive.

And, with a few months of command under her belt, Kel would outstrip even her hero, the Lioness.

She was a star, and she shined brighter than any of them.

Mithros, he was an idiot for almost letting her go.

"God's all bless," Queenscove said, raising his goblet in a toast, his eyes on Wyldon.

"So mote it be," they all murmured, chinking their goblets together.

**Time of your Life – Greenday**

Raoul smiled. He looked around at the people congregated, all celebrating him, and his fiancé… She was almost his wife. How blessed was he! How lucky. Wonderful friends, and his woman.

He saw Alanna, and remembered the time she had disarmed him of his lance with her sword.

He saw Kel, and remembered long nights spent teaching her the intricacies of Command.

He saw Dom, and remembered the plans he'd made 12 hours previously with him, about coercion of a Lady Knight to dance.

He saw Gary and Jon, and many of his friends all huddled together, and remembered their page years.

And then he saw Buri, and he saw nothing else, and knew his favourite memories of her were yet to come (but this one had to be pretty high up there).

**Waiting for my Real Life to Begin – The Cast of Scrubs**

Shinko sighed, staring out into the ocean. She knew she was lucky, of course, to be free of that wretched mother-in-law-to-be. She knew she'd prayed for it for months.

And she knew she'd like Tortall. She knew it would be… different, but she knew stories, and it sounded like a nice place.

And she was sure she'd like her new husband.

But still, she couldn't suppress a long sigh, as she'd been bid her whole life, as a wave of immense, gentle sadness washed over her.

Glorious melancholy.

She knew she was lucky. Why was she still so sad?

**You're my best friend – Queen**

"Neal!" she shouted, running towards him.

"Kel!" he called, dismounting his horse ungracefully, throwing his arms out in demand. She happily through herself into the familiar embrace.

"It's been too long," Neal whispered to her hair.

"Three years," she said, her eyes welling with tears she refused to shed.

"Neal!" a sweet voice called.

"Kel," Neal said, breaking the hug. Kel wiped her eyes. "I want you to meet my daughters Kelakami and Alannamai."

As one girl with dark eyes poked her head around her mothers skirts, Neal took his youngest daughter from his wife's arms.

"Hello," Kel said, stooping down to see her namesake.

"Kela, this is Aunty Kel," Yuki grinned, shaking out her tired arms. "Your Godmother."

Neal smiled as Kel's eyes lit up. "Godmother?"

"Who else?" Neal said.

"Hi, honey," Kel whispered, holding her hand out to shake the small fist.

Later, Neal would sling his arm around Kel's shoulders once again, just like old times.

"You're my best friend," Kel would sigh contentedly.

"What did I do in my last life to deserve that?" Neal would say wickedly. Kel would elbow him in the ribs, and he would kiss her on the side of the head. "Must have been something pretty courageous."

**She's a Lady (and ladies shouldn't be messed with) – Forever the Sickest Kids**

"Come on, baby!" she grinned. "You can do better than that, can't you? Pride of the Realm? My hat. You're lucky we're allies, because the Yamani's would eat you Tortallans alive. Especially if your pole arm is so poor!"

"They'd eat us alive? That's a Yamani story I'm yet to hear," Neal grunted, his face caked with sweat. There was no avoiding it. Yuki was excellent with her glaive, and Neal was not.

She trilled with laughter. "Oh yes. Savages, we are! Just ask your training master!"

She got a good jab under his glaive. Down he went.

"Neal, haven't you learned yet?" Kel said, leaning over the fence.

"You'd think, with you as a best friend, and her as my wife, and my Knight Mistress as My Knight Mistress, I'd have learned not to mess with strong women," he sighed, getting up.

"Queenscoves have thick heads," Yuki grinned.

"They're going to be your children," Neal bit.

"Neal!" Yuki scolded, hitting him. He was not supposed to announce it, yet.

"When we decide to have them, of course," he covered.

There was no hiding it, however, and Kel clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Your _what?_" she asked, an out of character beam on her face.

**Save Tonight – Eagle Eyed Cherry**

"I'm not disabled, Roald! I can still go! For a few months, at least!"

"Don't even think about it, Kel," Roald said stubbornly. "You're staying here, and that's final."

"But…"

"No 'but's. You're staying in Corus. You're looking after that baby."

So they were all going to War without her. Dom and the King's Own had ridden out earlier that morning, and Neal sought her that evening.

"No luck?" he asked, rapping on the door. She shook her head and invited him in.

"Oh, Kel, it's okay," he said, tilting his head to the side, sitting on the end of her bed.

"I'm just _pregnant_! It's not like I'm that far along, even!" Kel sighed.

"Kel… Five months is far enough. Especially when you're already showing."

"_You_ told him!" Kel said, sitting up quickly.

"No I didn't!" Neal said, affronted. "I'd never tell him to keep you off the battlefield. I don't know what I'm going to do without you." He patted her shoulder, and she laid back down.

Neal sighed and laid down next to his friend.

"What am I going to do without the Queenscove clan?" she asked with a smile.

"I'll be back… before this baby comes. And I'm bringing my idiot of a cousin with me. I promise."

"That's not for another four months," Kel whispered.

"Don't think on it," Neal whispered, shaking his head, his dark hair mussing on the pillow. He put an arm around her. "Sleep Kel. Think about now, and think about yesterday, with me, and your husband. Savor the moment, Kel."

**Teenagers – My Chemical Romance**

Neal didn't know how he'd ever been a teenager. They were rude, and ignorant, and beat each other half to death. When _he'd_ been a teenager, he'd been chivalrous, and just. He'd patrolled every night, in the name of justice!

"So how did this happen?" Neal asked as he dealt with the broken nose.

"I fell down, Your Grace," the page before him said.

"My best friend has said that phrase more times than she's said her own name. I see right through it. Why don't you tell me how this _really_ happened?" Neal asked.

"Runnerspring was being… unchivalrous… to Tari," the boy said, squaring his shoulders.

"You're a King's Reach, aren't you?" Neal asked. The boy nodded.

"Kerron," he said.

"Typical."

**Only One – Augustana**

Roald stared out over Steadfast. He saw the men going about preparing for battle.

Once again, Roald had been unable to participate.

He hit the balustrade. Why couldn't he do something? _Anything_? He wanted to stab a Scanran, shoot a soldier, get out and _make a damn difference to the War!_ That was why he'd put off his wedding! He'd done it to help out! And he was stuck in his rooms, being babysat by General Vanget, instructing him on the War effort, trying to organize other men to do things he'd been yearning to do all year since he'd smelled the Vassa.

All the while he longed for his Yamani Girl.

**Where Does it Hurt? – Alexz Johnson**

"Where does it hurt, love?" Neal asked.

"In my _stomach_ you, moron!" Yuki growled, in her most un-Yamani like fashion. "I'm having a _baby_!"

"I'll get father!" Neal pronounced, running for help.

"No you will not!" Yuki demanded, yanking him back. "You'll stay right here! KEL!"

"Already on it," Kel called back through the adjoining room.

"You're standing right here, Nealan of Queenscove," she groaned, squeezing his hand as another contraction hit her. "This is all _your_ fault, and now, you have to deal with it!"


End file.
